Dear Diary, Love Sheena
by koinekid
Summary: Newly arrived in Meltokio, fourteen year old Sheena Fujibayashi turns to journaling to combat loneliness.
1. 08 January, 3596 Mizuho reckoning

NAMCO Tales Studio, Ltd. holds the exclusive rights to all characters appearing in the video game Tales of Symphonia. The following story has been created for entertainment purposes only, and no profit has been made by the author.

**Dear Diary, Love Sheena**

_8 January, 3596 (Mizuho reckoning)_

Dear Diary,

I suppose we should start with introductions. You are a little book with an ornately-woven cover I fell absolutely in love with the moment I saw you in the marketplace. I am Sheena Fujibayashi, ninja, emissary, and summoner-in-training. If you know anything about my home village of Mizuho, then you know that Sheena isn't my real name, and, no, I can't tell anyone what it is, not even you. I am fourteen years old and I just arrived in the city of Meltokio.

Tiga, he's the vice-chief of my village and the man who's been taking care of me since Grandpa...I don't want to talk about that now. Anyway, Tiga told me that a ninja's greatest weapon is the element of surprise. So, really, I'm not supposed to keep a diary. Whenever you commit something to paper, you run the risk of it being discovered. But it's not like I'm going to describe any of our secret arts or draw a map to our hidden village. I'll just tell you my feelings, my hopes, and my dreams. So, I think it's okay to bend that one rule.

Besides, I need someone to talk to, even if it's only a little black book. I don't have any friends here yet. It's okay. I'm used to being without friends after what I did five years ago. Look at that. I'm getting tears on your paper. I'm sorry. I guess that's not really true, though, the part about having no friends. There were three boys who would sometimes play with me: the Hebi brothers, Orochi and Kuchinawa—we call them that because their names are ancient Mizuhoan words for types of snakes—and Suzumebachi. His name means "wasp." He's a few years younger than me, and is always following me around like he's got a crush on me. It's kind of cute. Before I left he told me he loved me. I know he's just a kid, but it felt good to hear those words. It's been such a long time.

Meltokio is, by the way, the capital of Tethe'alla. The king lives here, and so does the pope. He's the head of the Church of Martel. My village doesn't worship Martel, but the vice-chief said I might have to attend services at the big cathedral that's right next to the castle. He told me to be strong and say what I had to say, and God would forgive me as long as I stayed faithful in my heart. I hope he's right.

There's one other important thing in Meltokio, in fact, it's the only reason I'm here. The Elemental Research Lab is world famous for its investigation into summon spirits. Summon spirits are very powerful beings that can generate massive amounts of mana. The Lab is searching for a way to harness their power to make the world a better place. And I'm the best chance they have.

I've been taught all the summoning techniques, though I haven't been very successful in the past. I might as well come out and say it. It's not like the whole world doesn't already know. When I was nine, I failed to make a pact with the summon spirit of lightning, Volt. Half of Mizuho lost their lives. I did what I was taught, but Volt spoke in a language I couldn't understand. He just started killing everyone, and Grandpa, Chief Igaguri, went into a coma.

As I write this, I'm living in a tiny apartment to the side of the Lab. The Lab is open twenty-four hours, and it's loud even at night. I'm having trouble sleeping, but I'll get used to it. I'm doing this for Mizuho after all. I'll endure anything for them. I have to if I'm to have any chance for atonement.

I'm too depressed to write any more. Talk to you later.

Love,

Sheena


	2. 10 January, 3596

NAMCO Tales Studio, Ltd. holds the exclusive rights to all characters appearing in the video game Tales of Symphonia. The following story has been created for entertainment purposes only, and no profit has been made by the author.

**Dear Diary, Love Sheena**

_10 January, 3596_

Dear Diary,

I met the Chosen of Mana today. He's the hero who is supposed to save the world. His name is Zelos Wilder, and he is seventeen years old. That's four years older than me. No, three. Oh, diary, I'm so bad at math. Hee hee. He's very handsome and very popular. When I first saw him in the commissary (I know, why don't they just call it the "lunchroom?") all sorts of girls were hanging around him. But he left them, came over to where I was seated alone, and talked to me. Can you believe it? He was very nice, calling me hunny and complimenting me on my clothes. All the other kids make fun of my clothes.

He even told me I was pretty. Am I? I never really thought so. Pretty girls are popular, and boys want to hang around them. Boys don't usually hang around me. But Zelos did today. Does that mean I'm pretty? I don't know. I'm not looking for a boyfriend (Mizuhoan romances are ruled by so many rituals, that an outsider who stuck with them long enough to get to know the real me—he'd be a real special boy. I won't say he doesn't exist, but I'm not holding my breath), but I hope he'll be my friend. I haven't seen Orochi or Kuchinawa in months, and I could really use a friend.

I'd love to keep talking to you. I haven't been this happy since I left home. But it's actually pretty quiet in the Lab tonight, and the opportunity for a good night's sleep is too good to pass up.

Here's hoping no one wakes me up in the middle of the night for another experiment.

Love,

Sheena

---

_13 January, 3596_

Dear Diary,

The Chosen ignored me today! He saw me in the commissary, and we made eye contact. I waved, and he didn't even acknowledge me. I have never been so embarrassed. Has he heard what the others have been saying about me? I didn't think he of all people would bow to peer pressure. He's a leader, not a follower. Like I wish I was.

Oh no. I just thought of something. What if he didn't know who I was before, and now that he knows I'm a killer, he doesn't want anything to do with me?

Oh, diary, I couldn't take that.

The Wednesday evening services at the Cathedral (yes, my teachers said I _have to_ go) taught me that Martel is supposed to be a goddess of forgiveness. Shouldn't her living representative on Tethe'alla forgive me for what I've done? Not that I believe in her—I don't. I'm remaining faithful to God. But the Chosen believes in her, doesn't he?

Maybe I'm making too much out of this. Maybe he was busy today. Or maybe he was just taking pity on me earlier. Worse yet, maybe it was all a cruel joke.

Ah, nothing to be done, but move on.

There's supposed to be a spring break in March. I'm going to see if the teachers will let me go home then. With travel time, I'd only have a day at most in Mizuho. But it would be a day when I could sleep in my own bed and be with people who hate me because I killed their families, not because of the way I talk and dress. Pretty pathetic, huh?

Love,

Sheena


	3. 19 January, 3596

NAMCO Tales Studio, Ltd. holds the exclusive rights to all characters and story elements appearing in the video game Tales of Symphonia. The following story has been created for entertainment purposes only, and no profit has been made by the author.

**Dear Diary, Love Sheena**

_19 January, 3596__ (Mizuho reckoning) _

Dear Diary,

It may be childish, but all my life I've dreamed of meeting a kitsune. The spirit, not the animal—I've seen foxes. Kitsune, in case you don't know, is Mizuhoan for fox. And in myth, it's a spirit who assumes the shape of a fox. I never thought it would actually happen. In truth, I was almost convinced they didn't exist. The other kids in my village say they don't. Kuchinawa said he saw one, but he might have been teasing me.

Why am I telling you this? You get straight to the point, don't you, Diary? We need to work on your manners. Sorry, now I'm teasing.

I'm telling you this because last night I could have sworn I saw a genuine, real live kitsune.

Now, Orochi says kitsunes come in many shapes and sizes and have many colorings. Some look almost human and others are nearly indistinguishable from foxes. Mine had yellow fur with dashes of blue and brown, and I think it—

Did I just call it mine?

I think it had two or three tails. It zipped by so awfully fast I couldn't be sure. I called out to it as loudly as I dared, told it my name and that I wouldn't hurt it. I even left my door open on the chance that it'd come inside. But Kate shut my door before he could. Have I told you about Kate yet? She's the...what's the word? The vice-chief of the Research Lab? That's the wrong word, but I can't think of the right one. Anyway, she's second-in-command. She's very smart and nice enough, but I can't talk to her about anything important. She treats me like a lab rat, not a girl. I don't mind. I am a lab rat after all.

Speaking of rats, that's what Kate told me my kitsune probably was. Yeah, right. Who ever heard of a yellow rat? Maybe in the wilds, but not in the city, not even in the sewers where the rats are rumored to grow as big as my kitsune. Oh, yeah, I've decided I am calling her mine. Apparently I've also decided it's a girl.

Is yellow a girl's color? A few of our ninjas wear yellow shozoku for desert camouflage (well, more tan than yellow). They're male. But that doesn't prove anything. The Chosen wears pink and the kids at school tell me pink is for girls. Okay, the kids at school tell each other, and I overhear. And it's mostly the other boys who are jealous of the Chosen talking.

"So, how should you evaluate this intel, Sheena?" (Imagine you just heard a deep, crackling voice, not too terribly old. I say that in case he ever reads this.)

"Not valuable at all, Vice-chief."

"Correct. What then should your response be?"

"Disregard."

The Lab's quiet tonight. I'm planning to sneak around and see if I can track my kitsune down. I might even scope out the city if I don't find anything here. Maybe I shouldn't. I'll be breaking the rules by leaving after dark. But, well, I really want to find her.

I'll let you know how it turns out.

Love,

Sheena


End file.
